Task. 14: The Revived Past
is the fourteenth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Summary After getting lost during a battle, Natsuki meets a girl who claims to be her sister and believes Masumi is the one who separated them. Plot Natsuki enters the main room in pink skates and accidentally spills hot coffee on Masumi. He takes off his jacket. She asks why he is her friend and thinks he is hiding something. Shouta recalls when Natsuki saved him the exploding fake Gordom Heart in Episode 1. Natsuki wonders if she has clairvoyance. Masumi berates her for not being able to prevent the coffee spill. She clarifies that she only knows sometimes. Mr. Voice alerts them that he wants them to go to Akaneasake to get the mineral called the Steel of the Heavenly Mine. Boukenger arrive near the mountain and are attacked by the Dark Shadow and Karths. They transform and fight the Karths. Yellow fights both Shizuka and Yaiba. They both slash her down in the river. Masumi calls out for her. She gets out of the water and no one responds to her Acellular. Natsuki hears a call for help. Natsuki goes to a girl tied to a tree and frees her from the restrains. When she comes to, she calls her sister. The girl says she is her little sister Miria and her real name is Yuria. She tells her that their parents died when they were taken to find an ancient civilization's treasure. (The flashback takes place where Masumi found Natsuki) Miria comments that "Yuria" always had a mysterious power of clairvoyance. "Then a lone treasure hunter appeared." According to Miria, Masumi asked for Yuria to be his disciple and shot at the holders of rocks falling on the family. Masumi took the unconscious Natsuki away. Miria explains she became an adventurer to find her. Natsuki is blown away about this news and can't believe it. Miria seems to know all about him. Natsuki thinks back to when she asked Masumi why they were friends and he was sheepish. Miria holds her and Natsuki notices she has the same bracelet she has. She explains her parents gave it to them. Natsuki beleives her and hugs her. Miria gives her bracelet to Natsuki. Miria gets serious and tells her to get to the Precious before her comrades. The others are already transformed and reach the cave where the Precious is suppose to be. Miria and Natsuki arrive. Natsuki is hostile towards Masumi, accusing him for kidnapping her and killing her parents. Masumi tells her she is being deceived. Natsuki shows her the identical bracelet and transforms and starts fighting BoukenBlack. Yellow says she will never forgive him. Red grabs Yellow's right arm and tells her to calm down. She brushes him off and says Masumi gave her the name Natsuki and that isn't her name. Miria tells her the Boukenger are trying to trick her. Pink asks if she really thinks they are that sort of people. Black stands up and tells Miria to stop egging Yellow. Yellow punches him in the face. Red and Blue try to intervene but Yellow knocks Blue down. Pink says hatred is amplifying Yellow's powers. The Boukenger decide they are getting to too close to the Precious so they seal it with their SurviBusters. The others leave. Miria tells Yellow they will have another way to get to the Precious. That night the others have set up camp. They are sure the girl is not Natsuki's sister and someone wants to use her powers. Shouta wonders if her powers are that amazing. Satoru says that how Natsuki is now, she'll find the Precious before them. Sakura wonders how Natsuki would accept it so easily. Masumi insightfully speculates that is how deep the wound is and she is standing in their way. They ask Masumi what to do. Masumi says they have to set her straight because she is already Natsuki of the Boukenger. Natsuki is sleeping next to Miria by a campfire near the lake. Natsuki has a dream where she can't get out of the rapids of a river. Masumi helps her out and they drink hot cocoa by a campfire. She wonders how the cocoa is so familar even though it is the first time she drinks. Miria stands up and comments it is a sweet dream. She changes into his true form, Nendogami. He flashes her with his camera on his left arm and says that it is a dream that he is suppose to do. Natsuki is drinking the cocoa. Masumi turns and tells her that children are easy to manipulate because they let him do what he wants with her power. He points a gun at her, saying she will join her parents. She throws her hot chocolate at Masumi and grabs the gun from him. She cocks the gun and points it at him, saying she was stupid to believe him. In her sleep, she mumbles "My parent's revenge." Shizuka and Yaiba arrive. Shizuka applauds Nendogami, saying he has surpassed her expectations. She is pleased that the rumor of her powers was true. Yaiba says she will probably procure all the treasures of the world. The next day the two are walking though the forest and the Boukenger are spying on them. Shouta sends an image of Miria's bracelet to Morio. He says that it is made out of the same materials made of previous Tsukumogami. Satoru says Miria is Dark Shadow. Natsuki and Miria reach another opening and the Boukenger confront them. Miria tells Natsuki to transform and defeat them. Natsuki looks at her bracelet and then at the other bracelet. She tells Masumi that she is not going to be used by him anymore. He is outraged, he makes her realize that they went through so much together to arrive where they presently are. He admits to her that she is better than him and that she should always be with him. Natsuki is conflicted and asks again why he is her friend. Masumi is jilted again and looks to his right. He then asks her what are her real feelings. If she really believes he is the sort of person that would kill her parents and kidnap her. "If you really think so, then transform and kill me." He opens his jacket and tells her to shoot him. He gulps. She shakes and says his name. Miria tells Natsuki to kill him. Natsuki is taken aback. Sakura tells the truth. Nendogami takes his true form. Natsuki is surprised. He turns the bracelet into its true form and her eyes glow yellow. Natsuki transforms, saying if the others sheild Masumi, they are her enemies as well. Nendogami gets away and Shouta transforms to go after him and Natsuki shoots him down with her Survibuster. The others are shocked and look after Masumi. Sakura detects the bracelet with her Acellular and says it is controlling Yellow. Red says they must destroy the bracelet and save Natsuki. They transform. Yellow fights them. Black is knocked down and watches as she beats up the others. He fights her again and she punches him with the bracelet and electrocutes him, knocking him down. Blue says it is impossible to aim the bracelet. Red, Blue, and Pink put their Scope Shots on their SurviBusters and aim at Yellow. Black asks them to let him hold her. He rushes towards her and she shoots him with her SurviBuster. He continues walking, she continues shooting. he jumps up and restrains her. She screams and he is electrocuted again, de-transforming him. He keeps holding on to her and tells her the reason he became her friend was because he found her cute. She is so shocked, we see her expression through her helmet. Pink says, "He said it, didn't he?" Masumi hugs Yellow, admitting that he couldn't even admit it. He pulls out his knife from his ScopeShot and slices her controlling bracelet, snapping her out of armor. She starts slap fighting him, calling him an idiot. She stops him and says she is the idiot. She apologizes. Nendogami exits the hiding place with the Steel of the Heavenly Mine with him. Black and Yellow transform and kick him down. The Boukenger gather. Nendogami performs a scenery change and the Boukenger find themselves hanging from a bridge. Nendogami is standing on the bridge. Nendogami changes it again and they fall on the ground in the city. Yellow is mad at him. Black and Yellow double team him, running in a flash and destroy his camera flasher. He falls down. Yellow calls for the Acelltector and Dual Crasher, converting it to Drill Head. They gather around Yellow and they destroy Nendogami. The Precious flies up in the air and Black captures it. Gekkou is upset that they are making him do it again and makes Nendogami giant. The Boukenger call forth all the current GoGo Vehicles. With them they form Super DaiBouken. Nendogami takes a piece of clay and makes it a 'NendoBomb' and throws it to them with no effect. He tries again to no resolve. They slash at him twice and he goes down. he hides behind a tree and changes his form again. Blacks calls him out. He arises from the buildings with Masumi's image, saying they can't attack him in that form. Yellow is ready to beat him, which surprises Black. She rushes towards Nenogami and bumps him down. He gets up and takes his true form again. Super DaiBouken destroys the monster. Back at SGS, Natsuki rolls in with a cake, as an apology to the others. Masumi is hiding and ashamed for saying such an embarrassing thing. She says it is not like him to worry about such a thing. He runs off, saying he is not in love with her. He says what he said what did to get her back. Sakura says regardless, he did a good job. Natsuki knows better and is unwavering. Satoru says her personality is needed in the Boukenger. She is touched. She tells them that she won't worry about the bracelet anymore, because whether she has her memory back or not, she wants to remain herself. Masumi stands up and smiles. She then trips and falls into her cake. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : **Milia: *Father: *Mother: The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia *'Hikari Sentai Maskman': The segment is started with the five doing Takeru (Red Mask)'s meditation hand gesture and ends with Satoru wearing a karate gi and breaking boards, referencing Takeru's martial art of choice. The Great Five, the first five-piece robo is shown, but Galaxy Robo is never mentioned. Maskman's second team cannon the Jet Cannon is mentioned. **This is Satoru's third time starting a segment. **Song: "Hikari Sentai Maskman (song)" performed by Hironobu Kageyama Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . *'Viewership': 7.8% *Natsuki uses the Acelltector and Dual Crasher for the first time in this episode. **This means that the Female Boukenger have used both at least once. Mecha Referennces *Nendogami: Karakuri Warrior Fūraimaru (Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger). DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Task 13: The Treasures of Princess Kaguya, Task 14: The Revived Past, Task 15: The Water Metropolis and Task 16: The Water Crystal. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Articles that need Cleanup Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa